


Can we do that thing, Daddy?

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Niam Kink; Liam 26, Niall 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we do that thing, Daddy?

“Dad, When are we gonna do that thing?” Niall asked his dad Liam.

Liam looked up from his laptop. “What thing Ni?”

"The thing we spoke about the other day, you said we could do it today." Niall said.

Liam then remembered what he had promised Niall. Earlier that week Niall had come home crying, Liam of course comforted him and asked him what had happened.

"My friends were making fun of me for not h-having sex" Niall hiccupped.

Liam eyes went wide. Liam explained to Niall that he was very young and people his age shouldn’t be doing things like that or even talking about it.

"C-Can we?" Niall asked.

"Can we what babe?" Liam asked confused.

"Have sex" Niall asked oh-so innocently.

Liam’s eyes went wide. He would be lying if he said didn’t get hard from imagining that.

"I don’t think thats a good idea" Liam said.

"Please Daddy?" Niall asked. Liam swallowed thickly before agreeing. He had promised to have sex with Niall some time this week.

Liam was quite looking forward to having sex with Niall. After all Liam was bisexual, he had always preferred girls but something changed lately.

Niall’s mum left when Niall was only three years old, She would go out take drugs, drink alcohol fuck other men. She had chosen all them thing over her three year old son and boyfriend of 4 years, luckily they weren’t married. Niall’s mum decided she didn’t want Niall or to date Liam if she couldn’t have those things, so she packed her bags and off she went. They haven’t heard from her since that day.

"Come on then Ni, upstairs" Liam asked. Niall grinned before heading upstairs with his dad right behind him.

They went to Liam’s room.

"Now promise me one thing, if at any time you want to stop tell me Okay?" Liam said.

Niall nodded. “Promise Daddy”

Liam smiled before unbuttoning Niall’s trousers. He pulled them down and Niall stepped out of them pulling his boxers down too. Liam’s eyes scanned over Niall’s body, he had an average sized cock for his age.

Liam pecked Niall’s lips and Niall giggled, ‘so innocent’ Liam thought.

Liam got undressed too before laying Niall on the bed.

"Spread your legs babe" Liam said. Niall followed his instructions being a good boy.

Liam grabbed the half empty bottle of lube, squeezing the cool liquid onto two of his fingers. He pushed his index finger up to Niall’s hole and pushed in slowly.

"Ouch Daddy that hurts" Niall said.

"Want me to stop?"

Niall shook his head, he wanted this and he wanted it now.

Liam added another thing and pumped them in and out at a slow and steady pace, he didn’t want to hurt his baby boy.

"Ugh so good Daddy" Niall moaned. Liam’s cock twitched, his cock was fully hard from Niall’s moans.

Liam pulled his fingers out and rubbed them on Niall’s small stomach. Niall grabbed Liam’s cock running his hand slowly up Liam’s cock.

"Fuck Ni. How’d you learn to do that?" Liam moaned, tilting his head back.

Niall shrugged. “I’m ready”

Liam nodded. “Are you sure?”

"Yes stop asking Dad"

Liam chuckled before grabbing a condom. He teared the packet open before sliding it onto his cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube pouring a fair amount of it into the palm of his hand.

He pushed the tip up to Niall’s hole. Niall shivered at the touch. He pushed the head in and Niall winced.

"Its Okay baby" Liam said.

Niall squeezed his eyes shut as Liam pushed the rest of his cock in. The burn hurt like a bitch but Niall was getting used to it.

Liam pulled back out and pushed back in slowly.

"Ugh daddy" Niall moaned, the pleasure started.

Liam kept a slow and steady pace, Niall’s moaning was getting too much for Liam to handle.

"Ughh I’m close Ni" Liam moaned.

"M-me tooo" Niall moaned.

Liam thrusted a few more times before Niall screamed.

"UGH FUCK DADDDDDY" Niall screamed before cum spurted from his cock onto his chest. The sight was enough for Liam to cum into the condom.

"Thank you Daddy" Niall said, already feeling sore.


End file.
